


Somebody to You

by MiaBrown



Series: guaranteed, I can blow your mind [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien likes marinette, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Songfic, Surprise Ending, adrienette - Freeform, have you read my tags? no? I think you should, this is the closes I'll ever get to tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown
Summary: Marinette is 80% convinced that her crime-fighting partner can be none other than Adrien Agreste. And what’s a girl to do when she realizes such things? She has to do something grand and romantic. A gesture. Like confessing her love and subtly revealing her identity to her partner by performing a song. In front of the whole school.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ladybug & chat noir
Series: guaranteed, I can blow your mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056419
Comments: 37
Kudos: 77





	Somebody to You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) and [Speckleflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower) for beta reading!

Marinette couldn’t tell precisely when her suspicions started about the identity of her crime-fighting partner. It was little things, really, an uncommon expression, a gesture, a glint in his eyes. She collected the evidence carefully, always looking out not to assume too much or jump to conclusions too quickly. However, there was one piece of information that changed her approach radically and made her act on her 80% certainty about Adrien Agreste being Chat Noir. That information being that she was in love with both of them. 

Finally admitting her suppressed feelings for her partner suddenly made everything crystal clear. The puzzle pieces clicked almost flawlessly, drawing out the picture of not two separate boys but two different sides of the same one. Marinette couldn’t find any other way to explain her feelings, her simultaneous overflowing adoration for her classmate and her blossoming affections for her best friend. 

The only thing left to do was to let him know all of this. However, she couldn’t just go up to him and simply tell him. No, after the years of effort he put into publicly expressing his love for her, she had to reciprocate. In case he was into grand romantic gestures himself. 

That was how she ended up after patrol on a rooftop, sitting with her legs dangling from the edge of the building, supporting herself with her arms behind her. Chat Noir sat next to her in a similar position, close enough that their fingers were mere millimeters apart. They were looking out at their city, a cosy, warm stillness hugging them. 

“You know Chat, I should finally confess to him. Or at least ask him out.” Ladybug broke the silence. 

“Oh?” her partner answered, seemingly surprised by her sudden willingness to discuss her personal life. 

“I mean, the boy I like. He doesn’t exactly know that,” she said softly. Talking about this would have made her blush under different circumstances, but she wasn’t doing that anymore. Not since she suspected who Chat Noir actually was. “I have tried to confess to him like a thousand times but I have always failed. Forgot to sign his card, gave him a wrong letter instead of my confession, mixed up my words so I wasn’t saying what I really wanted to; silly things. Maybe this time I should do something so monumental that I can’t mess it up for myself. Something so monumental that he can’t misinterpret it.”

“A public declaration of love? That sounds rather romantic, my Lady. Of course, in case you’re sure he likes you too,” Chat said warily, a delicate smile plastered on his face. 

“I think he does,” Ladybug answered, flashing a dreamy, bright smile at him. “But I’m not fully sure he likes public confessions.” She pretended to think before resuming the execution of her plan. “I think you have pretty similar tastes. Would you be into grand romantic gestures? Something so immense that it could be straight out of a sappy rom-com?”

“The girl of my dreams confessing her love for me in front of an arena of people with a heart-shatteringly beautiful song? My Lady, I’d be _paw_ -sitively swooning into your arms,” he said with the usual tease in his voice, enhancing the dramatic effect with a wink. 

“With a song? That’s actually a great idea, Chat!” Ladybug enthused, a mischievous smile lurking in the corner of her mouth. 

“Happy to lend a helping paw,” he smiled at her but his ears dropped as if they were real indicators of his emotions, not just part of his costume. 

“I’m sorry I brought it up, but you’re the only friend I could ask about this,” she lied with a shade of guilt. It wasn’t nice of her to play him like this, but in the end it was for the best. After all, who better to ask about whether Adrien would like what she was planning than Adrien himself? 

“It’s alright, my Lady, you don’t need to apologise.” The tender look he gave her made her heart melt. “I’ve accepted your decision and I want to help you however I can. Your happiness is more important than the nature of our relationship. It doesn’t matter whether I’m your friend or lover, I just need to be… somebody to you.”

“T-Thank you, Chat, that means a lot to me!” 

She wanted to grab his stupidly handsome face and kiss him until he was unable to say such foolishly noble things. Instead, she settled for a slight squeeze of his hand. They’d have plenty of time for kissing after he decided he wanted to be somebody to Marinette just as desperately.

* * *

The plan was set into motion for the next Friday. The few days that passed since their patrol were enough for Marinette to arrange everything. She couldn’t believe her luck as collecting a favour from the school band’s conductor was enough for the band to accompany her song before the start of the monthly fencing tournament. Conveniently, they also knew the melody she wanted them to play. 

She practised so much that she was absentmindedly humming the tune while doodling in her sketchbook after her last class ended. 

“Aren’t you coming, girl? I thought we were going to have a coffee before coming back to watch Adrien compete,” Alya asked her, puzzled by her lack of will to move from her place. 

“You just go ahead with Nino, I need to take care of something first. See you at the match!” Marinette answered, looking up from her sketchbook with a dazzling smile.

Fortunately, Alya didn’t put too much effort into interpreting her behaviour and went along with the plan without question. When left alone, Marinette packed her bag and headed to the outdoor sports ground to check on the band. 

She was mingling with the other students, making sure that everything went according to plan, but mostly waiting. It was nerve-wracking, how slowly time passed. Marinette wasn’t proving to be a particularly good interlocutor as she checked her phone minute by minute. She was buzzing with energy, bouncing on the balls of her feet in nervous-excited anticipation. She could hardly wait for the approaching moment when Adrien would finally figure out she was head over heels into him; besides the not so negligible fact that she was also his Lady. Armed with this life-changing news - delivered exclusively just for her kitty -, she saw no room for failure. Only thinking about his astonished expression made her all giddy.

Revealing her identity had been the cause of a few heated discussions between Marinette and her kwami, although she didn’t see the reason why she was supposed to hold onto her secret any longer when Chat Noir’s cover was blown. They’d be in elevated danger nevertheless, at least let them stand on equal grounds to defend themselves more successfully, finally without the restrictions of secret identities. 

Adrien arrived at the grounds in his fencing gear not long before the opening of the contest and seemingly didn’t spot Marinette as he immersed himself in a discussion with his teammates. Marinette didn’t mind as it wouldn’t take much time until all of his attention would be focused exclusively on her. 

When the event started, Mr Damocles welcomed the audience among whom Marinette could see Alya and Nino, who looked back at her uncomprehendingly, not understanding what she was doing with the band members who just started to march onto the field, to play their first song before the tournament began. 

Once everyone was in position, the conductor introduced themselves, before handing the microphone to Marinette with a last comment. “Before we start our usual repertoire, we have a very special song from a very special girl. Bring it on, Marinette!”

“Hey, Adrien! I think it’s high time to let you know this!” She spoke into the microphone with the confidence that only the full knowledge of being Ladybug, and Adrien being her partner, could give her. Okay, probably her unbelievable lucky streak played a part too. 

She found the boy in the crowd with her eyes, standing in the first row of the bleachers. He looked at her curiously as the band started the song. She yanked her sight away from him to focus on the orchestra as she started singing.

“I used to wanna be,

Living like there's only me,

And now I spend my time,

Thinking about a way to get you off my mind.”

Marinette looked up, her gaze falling onto Alya, who looked absolutely dumbfounded with her palm in front of her mouth. Nino, who was sitting next to her, while being just as astonished, had the presence of mind - and the _audacity_ \- to take a video. Marinette smirked at the idea of playing this tape at their wedding.

“I used to ride around,

I didn't wanna settle down,

But now I wake each day,

Looking for a way that I can see your face.”

At the last lines, her sight has found its way back to Adrien, who was looking at her in disbelief. _Paw_ -sitively flabbergasted, as Chat would have put it. As their eyes met Marinette smiled at him wholeheartedly, keeping the eye contact while singing. 

“I've got your photograph,

But baby I need more than that,

I need to know your lips,

Nothing ever mattered to me more than this.”

The smile widened into a grin and seemed unremovable from her face as a visible blush crept up on the boy’s face. With the microphone in hand, Marinette started in his direction, ignoring the cheers sounding from the crowd. Her only focus was on pouring her heart into the song, not looking away from the forest green eyes even for the blink of an eye. 

“Look at me now, I'm falling,

I can't even talk, still stuttering,

This ground of mine keeps shaking,

Oh oh oh, now!”

Mimicking her own, Adrien’s smile widened and he looked at her with adoration evident on his face. His reinforcement pushed Marinette forward, to the point of airily jumping and dancing to the refrain while the crowd began clapping to the rhythm.

“All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah,

Is somebody to you!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah,

Is somebody to you!

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire,

But every time I look at you I just don't care,

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah,

Is somebody to you!”

By the end of the chorus Marinette calmed her urge to dance in happiness and stood still, keeping her gaze at its designated spot, Adrien’s face. Coincidentally, this was the place, her index finger also pointed as she sang _‘you’_ from the top of her lungs.

“All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah,”

“Is somebody to you,” she finished, not even singing anymore but speaking words. She stood just across Adrien, who stared at her from the bleachers wide-eyed, an enormous smile plastered on his face. 

Marinette barely had time to take a breath before the boy jumped across the handrail separating the two of them and lifted her up by her waist to spin her around in the air. He didn’t let go of her gaze for a second as they were spinning, excited laughter bubbling out of both of them. When he gently put her down on the grass, Marinette couldn’t hear the ear splitting cheers from the bleachers, the blood was drumming in her ears so heavily. All her senses zoned in on Adrien as he lifted his right hand to cup her cheek while leaning down. Marinette stood on her tiptoes, meeting him halfway. When their lips met, warmth spread all over her body, taking control of it until she stood with both of her arms hooked around his neck, kissing him passionately enough to let him know exactly what kind of somebody she wanted to be for him.

The kiss ended way too soon for the girl’s taste but she couldn’t bring herself to complain. When she looked a flushed, grinning Adrien in the eyes she felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world. 

He leaned his forehead against hers as he asked, “what do you say if we call that somebody ‘girlfriend’ from now on?”

“All I ever wanted, kitty,” Marinette answered, mirroring his expression.

“Kitty? I like that one,” he smiled down at her before he pulled her close hugging her by the shoulder. “Even though I was never a big fan of nicknames. However, I never thought I’d like getting a confession in front of the whole school either, and here I am, loving it. Looks like it only needed to come from the right person.”

“You didn’t-” Marinette started, confused, but got silenced by a shriek coming from the school building. 

“You could have anticipated an akuma showing up at a remarkable event like this one. After all, it isn’t every day one of Paris’ most eligible bachelors receives a public declaration of love, like this song.” She heard a familiar voice speak that made the blood freeze in her veins. 

Leaning onto the bleacher’s handrail stood none other than Chat Noir himself. 

“C-Chat? B-But how?” Marinette stuttered out. All of the remaining colour ran out of her face with all of her previous confidence and delight as the hero jumped across the rail and landed in front of them with a cocky expression but dropping ears. 

“Allow me to express my congratulations before I need to steal your girlfriend. There’s a really important task I can’t trust anyone else with,” he winked at Adrien, who slowly let go of his still gaping girlfriend. “Shall we go, my L- Marinette?” he asked her with a false smile, taking a hold of her hand and deliberately not planting a kiss on her knuckles. 

Marinette wanted to scream. She was unwilling, unable to believe that, at the end of the day, even Ladybug ran out of luck.

**Author's Note:**

> In the alternative ending Adrien isn’t surprised by the song or being called kitty, calls Marinette my Lady and they run off defeating the random fangirl akumatized over Adrien-Agreste-having-a-girlfriend together, after which they buy a hamster. Theend!Okaybye!


End file.
